La nuit d'une vie
by DexWolf
Summary: Notre chère Sherlock percute un individu lors d'une de ses escapades nocturne. De nouvelles émotions lui font face, son monde mentale se remet en question.


Une semaine déjà écoulée. J'ai comme la fâcheuse impression qu'il se fou de moi. Je sens déjà l'ennui pointé son nez, prêt à me ronger les entrailles jusqu'à me faire commettre l'irréparable. J'ai déjà tout essayer auparavant pour m'en débarrasser, ou du moins... Le repousser. Que d'échecs. L'unique chose que je n'arrive pas à contrôler... Cette minuscule défaillance joncher au-dessus de ma tête, me rendant totalement impuissant. Serai-ce une mauvaise chose que de commettre un meurtre moi-même après tout ? Un tout petit meurtre...La police ne retrouverait jamais le coupable car mon exceptionnelle génie les surpassent de très loin. Aurai-je l'audace de laisser un cadavre à la vue de tous cependant ? Cela serai terriblement excitant de pouvoir retrouver mon chef d'œuvre à la morgue et jouer les innocent. Le seul problème est encore et toujours cet ennui. Il reviendra, encore. Et je devrai m'amuser, encore. Je serai ainsi considérer comme étant un tueur en série par la presse à scandale.

« POURQUOI TOUT EST TOUJOURS SI COMPLIQUER ? »

Je me lève brusquement de ce canapé qui n'est pas à moi. Tout ce qui est ici n'est pas ma propriété soit-dit en passant. Vivre à la rue ne m'aurais certainement pas déplu dans le cas contraire car cela a ces avantages comme ces inconvénients mais j'ai ma fierté. Je ne me plains pas, loin de là. J'aime me promener à la nuit tombée, sentir ce vide d'humanité entre les rues déserte comme si le temps et l'espace c'étaient suspendus de toutes leurs fonctions présomptueuse seulement pour ma personne. Rien ne vient troubler mes pensées dans ces moments là, leurs donnant ainsi carte blanche pour divaguer à leurs grée.

L'orage gronde soudainement au loin. Je pose mon regard sur la fenêtre, n'étant pas sûr de la provenance du bruit. Des alcooliques peut-être ? Un criminel, qui sait ! Un second grondement retentit quelques minutes plus tard, plus fort, me faisant perdre tout espoirs. J'aperçois la pluie couler à flot, venant s'attarder le long de la vitre abîmée. J'ai acquis l'habitude de garder pour seul et unique éclairage la beauté de la lune, ce qui m'économise les frais d'électricité sans vraiment le vouloir. Je me retrouve donc au beau milieu du salon, vide, vivement éclairé à quelques secondes d'intervalle par les éclairs, ceux-ci poursuivies par l'acharnement dont le tonnerre fait preuve, tout cela autour d'un somptueux manège. Je suis finalement moi aussi enfermé dans mon manège mentale, poursuivi par mon ennui qui s'acharne contre moi.

Après peu de réflexions, je décide finalement d'enfiler ma veste et partir en expédition, la pluie s'étant radicalement calmée d'un seul coup. Les bien faits de Londres...

La brise du soir me frôle le visage, soufflant mes cheveux au gré du vent à mesure que j'avance. Les rues sont trempées, mes pas retentissent sur la chaussée. La plupart des gens sont au chaud chez eux, attendant sagement que le sommeil arrive et retire leurs énergies comme les condamnés à mort attendant leurs condamnation. Je n'est heureusement jamais été comme ces autres personnes, mais juste moi.. n'en déplaise à certains. Le sommeil est un concept superflu si on y réfléchi bien... Juste des heures perdues à laisser divaguer sont imagination entre rêve et réalité, dans le couloir de la mort.

Tout est calme... J'en arrive à entendre les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer rapidement quand la cadence de mes jambes prennent subitement la décision de se faufiler entre les petites rues à vive allure. Les pans de ma veste se dessinent en une majestueuse cape derrière moi, je n'est absolument aucune idée d'où je me rend. Les dernières gouttes d'eau se déversent en un mince voile de soie sur mon visage, effaçant ainsi mon ennui passé. Je ne réfléchi plus, je file droit devant dans la nuit.

Une douleur. J'ouvre fébrilement les yeux et constate avec véhémence que ma vue en est réduit au ciel. Pourquoi suis-je dans cette position ? Un grognement de mécontentement répond à ma question muette en se faisant entendre à quelques mètres de moi. Je me redresse péniblement tout en tentant de garder l'équilibre malgré la douleur lancinante me parcourant le dos. Cet homme fait de même puis se met à frotter sa veste et me dévisage.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à courir comme ça à cette heure-ci ?.

Sa respiration est saccadée, ces cheveux à peine mouillés. J'en déduis qu'il n'est dehors que depuis quelques minutes, voir secondes. Il doit sûrement habiter dans les environs ou ici-même.

- Sa vous tuerez d'au moins vous excuser ?

- M'excuser ?

Il se mit à esquisser un sourire.

- Oui, vous m'êtes rentrez dedans au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquez.

En l'absence de toutes réponses correct et un tant soit peu humaine dont je suis capable de lui donner, il détourne la tête, son regard s'attardant sur une des maisons longeant la rue.

- Oubliez ça, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il commence à marcher en sens inverse. Malgré moi, cela démange ma curiosité qui, inexorablement, l'emporte.

- Quelqu'un vous attend là-bas. »

Une seule réponse. « Plus maintenant. »

Que dois-je faire ? Me résigner à rentrer et trouver une occupation, ou le suivre pour obtenir des réponses même si, pour être franc, tout ceci ne m'intéresse guère en fin de compte ? La deuxième option me paraît la meilleur bien évidemment.

En seulement quelques enjambées, je suis déjà à ces cotés. Il faut avouer que ces jambes sont quelque peu plus courte que les miennes, il doit bien mesurer quinze centimètres de moins que moi. Sa démarche me rappel celle répétitive des soldats marchant en file jusqu'à l'aube. Dommage qu'il fasse si noir, beaucoup de détailles m'échappe.

« Pourquoi vous me suivez, Lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

- Simple question de recherche.

Il s'arrête lentement, comme si il réfléchissait à une réponse convenable à la situation présente.

- De recherche vous dîtes ?

Je hoche positivement la tête.

- Je peu avoir de plus amples informations ?

- Non. »

Les mains enfouies dans les poches de ma veste, je continue ma route, le laissant derrière. Ce petit jeu peu conventionnel s'annonce finalement prometteur...

Je ne peu retenir un fin sourire lorsque j'entends ses pas venir dans ma direction. Je ralenti les miens pour qu'il puisse me rattraper.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas la façon commune dont les gens font preuves pour se faire des amis ?

Sa question ne m'intéresse guère.

_« Commune » Il est si présomptueux. Je ne suis en aucun cas quelqu'un de commun._

Je reste murer dans mon silence. Juste histoire de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais qu'il rentre dans le mien. C'est beaucoup plus amusant dans ce sens-ci.

Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, sa voix me parvient enfin. J'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

- Ma copine m'a mis à la porte juste avant notre... Collision. Elle est allée voir ailleurs, je me suis énerver et elle m'a jeter. C'est à se demander si elle a ressentit quelque chose à mon égard au moins un jour de sa vie.

- Il ne faut jamais donner sa confiance en quelqu'un qui vous poignardera dans le dos à la première occasion et c'est d'autant plus inutile de rattraper ce qui n'a jamais compter. Vous devriez savoir ça.

- J'apprécie votre façon de pensée.

Il s'arrête et me tend la main.

- John Watson.

J'hésite, pris de cours. Puis lui serre la main d'un geste bref.

- Sherlock Holmes.

- Étrange comme prénom. Mais bon, sa va avec le personnage.

Je le regarde, crédule et profite de la situation pour l'observer de plus près. Aucune traces d'effets secondaires provoquée par la nicotine donc non fumeur. Sa copine et lui ne s'entendaient déjà plus il y a un peu plus de six mois maintenant à en juger par le froissement de ses vêtements, signe qu'ils vivaient déjà chacun de leurs cotés sous le même toit. La main avec laquelle il m'a salué portait une cicatrice d'approximativement trois centimètres de profondeur non totalement refermée infliger par arme blanche indiquant le fait qu'effectivement, la guerre avait fait partit de sa vie. Ma première impression était juste.

- Oh non, non... Je... Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Je détourne la tête et fait mine d'avoir été insulter dans mon amour propre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, par gène.

- Que coursait-tu tout à l'heure ?

_Tiens, il me tutoie maintenant. Mais pourquoi changer de sujet... C'est si énervant._

- Mon ennui, répondis-je simplement comme si il pouvait deviner que seul cette raison a pour habitude de me faire courir entre les entrailles nocturne de la ville.

- Je n'aurai jamais penser entendre ça une seule fois dans ma vie.

Il laisse échapper un rire, puis reprend sur un ton interrogateur à la fois inquiet :

_Inquiet ?_

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à bavarder toute la journée, je me trompe ?

- Je ne «bavarde» comme tu dit, qu'occasionnellement à propos de sujets intéressants. Dans le cas contraire, je peu rester sans parler pendant des jours entiers. »

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Côte à côte, plongeant dans les ruelles étroites de Londres, certaines ronger par ces quelques immeubles vieillot cachant partiellement le ciel nuageux. Il n'a aucune idée d'où je me rend... Moi aussi, pour être tout à fait honnête avec moi-même. J'improvise tout en sachant pertinemment par sa démarche qu'il est tout à fait confiant. Il _me_ fait confiance. Chose assez inhabituelle quand une personne ranger dans ma catégorie vous rentre dedans et entame une conversation peu banale comme celle-ci. C'est aussi une grande nouvelle pour moi que d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés ce soir. Mon ennui n'est nullement présent, je me sens seulement...

_Normal._

- Suis moi.

Je me met précipitamment à courir, John sur mes talons. Cette fois, j'ai une destination, et pas des moindres.

Nous parcourons chaque rues à un rythme effréné, je remet pour la toute première fois ma confiance sur ce nouvel individu suivant ma folie même si il ne sait aucunement ou cela le mènera.

La rue Baker Street. De toutes les rues de Londres, celle-ci est de loin ma préférer depuis mon enfance.

221B. La porte est toujours entre-ouverte à mon intention, à cette heure-ci. A qui d'autre peut-elle bien l'être ? Cette appartement n'a jamais été louer à qui que ce soit, du plus loin que je me souvienne.

Madame Hudson savait pertinemment que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de venir ici quand mes pensées m'étouffais. Elle ne posait jamais de questions et n'en pose toujours pas. Elle se contente seulement de me regarder passé vivement la cage d'escalier jusqu'au toit. Elle doit s'inquiéter, sûrement. Mais elle ne dit jamais mot. C'est une des rares personnes que j'apprécie, peut-être même la seule.

Une fois arrivé en haut, je respire un bon coup et me retourne pour apercevoir avec stupeur que John n'est pas là. A-t-il changer d'avis en cours de route ? A-t-il rebroussé chemin à l'idée de suivre un fou ? Je secoue vivement la tête, chassant toutes ces questions impertinentes et incongru. Que-est-ce que cela pourrait bien me faire finalement ? Depuis quand je me crée de tel illusions ? Suis-je en train... D'espérer?

_**Défaillance, Sherlock, défaillance...**_

Contre toute attente, sa respiration se fait bruyamment entendre. Je le regarde reprendre son souffle alors que je me tiens docilement au bord de l'immeuble, du vide. Je me suis toujours demander ce que je ressentirais durant la chute. Un soupçon. Celui de ma vie ce terminant ainsi, sur un échec cuisant. Mon ennui aura gagné la partie. Mon corps butant le sol, rigide, sans vie.

Je détourne le regard pour admirer le reste de la ville comme je l'est toujours connu, tristement belle. La fine pluie rend le paysage d'autant plus admirable, passant tel un fantôme vaguant légèrement devant les lumières pour atterrir parmi les cadavres de tant d'autres avant elles. Je place mes mains derrière mon dos - geste habituelle lorsque mes réflexions m'envahissent - John ce positionne exhaustivement à mes côtés, sans un mot. Mon monde, mon secret, aujourd'hui partagé avec un individu que je ne connais que depuis peu mais qui a fait son propre choix. Serai-ce le début d'une possible... _Amitié_ ? Non, avoir des amis surligne une faiblesse. Je n'est pas d'amis et n'en est pas besoin car je ne possède AUCUNE faiblesse.

- C'est magnifique, laisse-t-il échappé dans un souffle.

Je souris, me retirant brièvement de mes pensées. Je n'attendais aucune autre réaction.

- Tu viens souvent ici n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il sans détacher le regard de ce tableau que ce très chère Van Ghog aurait pu peindre lui-même si il avait pu.

- Quelque fois il m'arrive de trop réfléchir alors je viens me réfugier ici.

- Ton cerveau ne doit jamais te lâcher dans ce cas là.

- C'est vrai, avouai-je en riant doucement malgré moi. Je reste des heures a observer les gens faire leurs vies là, en bas. Cela a pour but de me rappeler le fait que je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Qu'est-tu, si tu ne te considère pas comme eux ?

- Une personne dont aucun autre être humain ne veut entendre parler. Cela ne me dérange pas, loin de là. L'on m'a qualifié de beaucoup de noms pour me décrire, mais cela ne m'atteint pas. Rien ne m'atteint. Je suis étrange aux yeux du monde, une personnalité hors du commun évitant de coulée dans l'imbécillité qui y règne en maître mot.

_**Il est idiot lui aussi, car il t'a fait confiance jusque ici, Sherlock. Il n'est pas différent des autres... Tu est le seul différent, le seul et l'unique ! Pourquoi voudrait-tu des amis ? Tu as déjà ton intellect pour ça. Le seul ami qui ne te trahira jamais.**_

- Mais pourquoi, je murmure à mon intention.

Il me dévisage. Je sens son regard me parcourir, essayant de percevoir une émotion quelconque qui pourrait lui souffler le sujet de mes pensées.

- Pourquoi quoi, Sherlock ?

_Quelque chose ne va pas. _

- Ils m'ont toujours mis à l'écart car je suis et serai toujours au-dessus d'eux, ce qui donne pour résultat le fait que rien n'attirent les gens vers moi, surtout pas des hommes se faisant jetés par leurs copine sous prétexte que leurs voyage les a changer au point qu'ils voient le monde sous l'angle qu'il est réellement. Cela... ne colle pas.

Je peu lire l'incompréhension totale dans le regard de John.

- Non ne fait pas cette tête, oui bien sûr je sais que tu as fait la guerre. Afghanistan pour être plus précis. Ta démarche te trahi ainsi que la cicatrice portée sur ta main droite. Ta copine t'a quittée car elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec une personne prisonnière de ses propres visions.

_**Aucune défaillance n'est permise, mon très chère Sherlock Holmes.**_

Je me met a marcher de long et en large tout en essayant de ne pas écouter ce que ma tête prend un malin plaisir à me chuchoter délicatement à l'oreille. Son regard ne se détache aucunement de moi, sans réponses ni contradictions.

L'éclaircissement du comment du pourquoi me parvient soudainement, comme une décharge électrique traversant mon esprit à vive allure, me délivrant à point nommé les informations dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

- Oh, non... La guerre ne t'a pas détériorée... Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? L'adrénaline, le danger... Tu espère secrètement pouvoir retrouver un semblant de tout ça en suivant un inconnu à une heure aussi tardive. Mais tu sais aussi exactement quel genre de personnes traînent tel des cadavres dans les rues au moment ou nous parlons.

Sa bouche reste à demi ouverte pendant un nombre incalculable de secondes, comme si son cerveau tentait désespérément d'attacher chaque informations entre elles.

- Oh oui ! Je suis magnifiquement génial ! Je hurle excentriquement, ma voix résonnant le long de la rue jusqu'à faire aboyer quelques chiens non loin de là.

- Comment ?... Je veux dire, comment tu peu savoir tout ça ?

Un autre individu m'aurait sûrement insulter ou même tenter de me frapper, mais quelque chose dans sa personnalité me frappe mentalement d'elle-même. Je me rend compte avec une pointe d'appréhension que nous recherchons tout deux la même chose : Un échappatoire, un moyen de dire non à l'ennui de n'importe quel manière ce soit.

- Tu m'as suivi, soit. Mais ne te pose-tu pas cette fameuse question, celle-ci enfoui au fond de ta boîte crânienne mais que tu t'obstine délibérément d'ignorer ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis dos à lui mais tend furtivement l'oreille.

Les secondes s'égrènent... Le silence est de surcroît. Les chiens n'aboient plus depuis un certain temps déjà, la pluie a finalement cesser... MAIS POURQUOI DIABLE NE REPONDS-T-IL PAS ? EST-CE SI DUR QUE CA ? ALLEZ JOHN UN PEU D'ENTRAIN !

- Non.

Trop enfoui dans mes réflexions, je n'est impétueusement pas entendu sa réponse qui pourtant coule de source. Je sais effectivement ce qu'il va me répondre mais je connais aussi _la_ vraie réponse. Je veux simplement savoir lequel de ces deux participants il est sur le point de choisir.

- Tu disait ? Je demande, innocemment.

Il détourne la tête. Signe d'agacement. Il met un temps indéfini à me répondre et c'est moi qui l'agace.

- J'ai dit non.

- Alors, l'idée que je sois peut-être un criminel te paraît inconcevable ?

- Effectivement.

- Bien.

Un sourire victorieux et me voilà déjà repartis.

Contre toute attente, je l'entends se précipiter derrière moi en milieu de chemin. Sûrement après son jugement entre le pour et le contre, des possibles conséquences si jamais il décidait de me rejoindre... Ce qu'il a fait.

Il m'attrape par la manche et me tire doucement mais fermement, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvons face à face.

- Sherlock, écoute, commence-t-il d'une voix assurée. Oui, j'ai fais la guerre en Afghanistan et elle me manque bel et bien... Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrai le croire. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentit si... Vivant, depuis des mois maintenant. On ne se connaît pas. Du moins... Moi je ne te connais pas, mais je suis sûr de deux choses. Tu es loin d'être un criminel et tu est réellement quelqu'un de bien, crois moi.

_Défaillances... _

_Sous-entendus..._

_Émotions ?_


End file.
